


A Flower On Each Arm

by Eldritch



Category: Onmyouji, Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seimei just seems to inspire that sort of reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower On Each Arm

"Seimei," Hiromasa began, then stopped. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Seimei, perhaps it's just the sake, but..."

Seimei raised an eyebrow, his expression as infuriatingly superior as always. "Yes?" he drawled. His lips quirked as he took a sip from his cup, as though he were trying not to smirk _too_ visibly.

It was only through practice dealing with Seimei and his moods that kept Hiromasa from sputtering and asking just what it was that his friend found so funny. "There seems to be," he continued, taking a deep breath, "a rather irritated-looking half-naked man standing behind you."

He tried not to think about the fact that phrases like that seemed to be coming out of his mouth more and more often since he'd met Seimei.

"Ohhh?" Seimei leaned his head back to stare up at their visitor with a kind of grace most people couldn't dream of having after the number of cups of sake he'd consumed. "It's just Seiryuu," he said blithely, straightening back up.

Hiromasa nearly dropped his cup. "S-Seiryuu?" he stuttered. "Seimei, you don't mean..."

"Ignore him," Seimei said with a wave of one elegant hand, causing his sleeve to flutter in the cool night breeze. "If he's just going to stand there and glare, there's no reason to encourage his behavior."

Really, Hiromasa thought with a bit of panicked desperation, there was impropriety, and then there was _Seimei_. "B-but why..."

The mild smirk widened, making Seimei's face look even more fox-like than usual. "I think he's jealous," he stage-whispered. Behind him, Seiryuu twitched.

Hiromasa noted that the shikigami had _claws_. "Why would he be jealous?" he finally asked, hoping his voice didn't betray the mild hysteria he was feeling. It probably did. That sort of thing always happened around Seimei.

"I have no idea." Seimei shrugged, and leaned in. Before Hiromasa knew what was happening, slender fingers caught either side of his face, and then, suddenly, Seimei was kissing him. His lips were coolt and he tasted faintly of sake, but not at all of the magic that pervaded everything he did, unlike what Hiromasa would have assumed. When he pulled back, his dark eyes glittered with amusement. "After all, I hadn't even done that yet."

Hiromasa fell off the porch.


End file.
